Long lost relatives
by Punkinz01
Summary: A young stow away rabbit named Trixie somehow manages to make her way into the workshop but won't let anybody touch her. Bunnymund starts having these strange dreams a few nights after he lets her stay with him. What could all this mean. BUNNYMUND/OC.
1. Meeting Trixie

Tooth was listening carefully. She could hear a sound coming from a gloomy corner. She quietly flew forward and looked. In the gloomy shadows, was the most adorable little rabbit she's ever seen. This one was even cuter than Bunnymund was when he was little. The baby rabbit reminded Tooth a lot of Sophie.

She also looked a lot like bunny. The rabbit had brilliant green eyes. The most adorable feature about her to Tooth was that her right ear flopped with ease over her right eye. The little one seemed scared and took off running as soon as she saw tooth.

The little rabbit got tired of running and turned around and began to back up. Tooth tried to calm her down but didn't succeed. Little did the rabbit know was that she was headed for the railing of the stairs that led to the workshop. She was small enough to go through the rails and fall.

But it was too late. Tooth watched the young rabbit slip through the rails. The young rabbit was claw-hanging from the edge of the stair case.

"Don't move, I'll help you" Tooth reached out to grab it.

Meanwhile, the other guardians were having a meeting in the room that the mini-rabbit was about to fall into.

"Where is Tooth" North was getting impatient. "Maybe she's just late" Jack leaned against his staff. The sandman was sleeping, as usual.

Back on the staircase.

The young rabbits little paws began to slide of the edge. Tooth saw it disappear of the railing. She looked over and saw her falling. Tooth quickly reached down and was just able to wrap her hands around its waist and pull it up. The mini-rabbit was clearly panicking now, but despite being scared, she stayed in the comfort of tooths lap.

"It's Ok, it's Ok, I'm here, Come on, come on" Tooth began to gently stroke her head. A tiny tear rolled down the young rabbit's cheek as she snuggled closer to Tooth.

**At the workshop**

Tooth flew through the door, mini-rabbit wrapped in a turquoise blanket and shaking with fear from the previous event. "Sorry I'm late" Tooth rushed. "Why are you holding a blanket" North was concerned. "Well, let's just say that on my way to this room, I got a little bit…" She trailed off as she unravelled the blanket. "…Side-tracked" She finished.

The rabbit laughed shyly and said "Hi". "Who is this" Bunny said. "I'm Trixie" Trixie introduced.

"Who's gonna take care of her until we find her parents" Jack asked. "Yeah, about that" Trixie walked up on two hind legs. "What's wrong with you goin' back to ya parents?" Bunny said. "That's the thing…. I don't have any parents". _Trixie was brought up thinking she had no parents. _

"Well, I can't because I don't know what rabbits like" Tooth said. After a few minutes Bunny raised his voice "I'll do it". Trixie was shocked at this.

Over the next few weeks, Trixie and Bunnymund had bonded like brother and sister, except neither of them knew that they were much more than that.


	2. Magical

One Christmas eve, Tooth was flying around the workshop helping North with Christmas when she heard the most beautiful and magical voice that she'd ever heard. She followed the sound which led her to Trixie sitting on the window sill staring up at the stars.

"_O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining;  
it is the night of the dear Saviour's birth_"

And at that moment, Tooth quickly gathered up the rest of the guardians to come and listen. They all gathered quietly around, a far distance from her so that they didn't disturb her.

"_Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn."_

The guardians listened as Trixie's voice became more loud and powerful.

"_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!  
O night divine, the night when Christ was born;  
O night, O Holy Night, O night divine!  
O night, O Holy Night, O night divine"_

The guardians were amazed at how well she could actually sing when she thought no-one was listening.

When she finished singing, she turned around to get the fright of her life. As soon as she saw the guardians, she accidently leaned back and fell out the window.

"Oof, I'm OK" Trixie said as she got up. "I have never heard a girl sing that good, especially at that age, wait how old are you" Tooth asked. "8 years old" Trixie replied.

Trixie slept like a rock that night, and Bunnymund didn't. He was having that dream again. It's like the dream means something. He had the same dream every night.

The next day, Jack took Trixie out to have some fun with the other kids. But, as you all know, she gets nervous around strangers.

"Jack!" The kids screamed as they rushed towards him. Trixie hid behind Jacks leg. Only one kid noticed her. "Who's that" Ruby pointed at Trixie. "Trixie, come on out, they're not gonna harm you" Jack coaxed Trixie out. "Awe, She's so cute" All the kids bombarded her with compliments. There were two kids that Trixie was drawn to, Jamie and Sophie Bennett. "Bunny, Bunny, Bunny, Hop, Hop, Hop" Sophie bounced around.

After a while Trixie and Jack flew back to the North Pole.

But what they found when they reached the Pole shocked them.


	3. Helping Trixie

"Ahhhh, Jack Frost, so nice to see you again, and look, you've brought a friend" Pitch sneered at them. The guardians were already taken down by Pitch. Jack didn't see Trixie sneak over to Bunny's side. Not even Jack alone was strong enough to battle Pitch on his own. So only Trixie remained and she wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing.

Without Pitch seeing, Trixie somersaulted underneath the nightmare Kings black robe and grabbed the nearest and largest piece of wood. Then WHACK! Pitch was knocked 8 or 9 metres across the room. The piece of wood was spiky and gave Trixie a deep splinter, but that didn't stop her.

Trixie remained in the fight as long as she could before her paw was soaked in blood. Her vision began to go blurry and she would lose her balance every now and then.

She grabbed every necessary item that she could and gave Pitch the biggest beating he's ever had. Bunny began to stir and just as Bunny lifted his head, he saw Trixie get shattered by Pitch giving her a good kick in the gut, and also knocked her unconscious by slamming Trixie against the wooden wall. By then she'd lost a lot of blood from her Paw and was very weak. "That's what you get for messing with me" Pitch cackled as he left back to his lair. Bunny could clearly make out what Pitch kicked but as soon as his vision cleared, he knew exactly who it was.

Also at that moment the other guardians began to stir and awaken. "TRIXIE!" Bunnymund raced over to the 8 year olds side. He began to wonder why there was a trail of blood when she was kicked. That was until he checked her left paw.

By then the other guardians had gathered around and were also concerned for the stow a way's health. Bunny checked her heart beat quickly. If you listened carefully you could still hear it, but it wasn't very audible. "We gotta get her to the medical room, NOW!" Tooth sped out of the room as did the other guardians.

They all adored Trixie to the bottom of their hearts and would do anything for her, Especially Bunnymund. He gently scooped her up and thumped his foot on the ground. Trixie's 'lazy ear' flopped backwards and showed the other half of her eye.

Her fur was no longer gingery but a light ginger.

For some unknown reason, Trixie had a special place in Bunnymunds heart.


	4. Family Reunion

As soon as they got back to the workshop, they got started on her paw. While North was stitching up her paw, the other guardians were sitting in the other room waiting for any news. All but bunny. He decided he needed to rest, just to take it all in. While doing that, the dream he had wasn't the same as the others. It was as if he'd been in this situation before.

_(Beginning of dream) _

"_Mum, can I go out to the fields and play" Trixie asked her mother Ria. "Don't go too far" Ria called out. "I'll go with her" Bunnymund hopped after his daughter. _

_Trixie laughed, ran and rolled around in the daisy patch. A sound made her ears prick up (This was before she got her floppy ear). She could hear footsteps and laughter. A tall black man wearing a black robe now stood in front of her, snickering. _

_Trixie quickly raced back to her dad and told him. "Pitch" He told Trixie to run, so she did. While Bunnymund fought him off, Trixie ran far into the forest. She didn't know where she was but as long as she was safe, she had nothing to worry about._

_Or so she thought. She ran right underneath a loose branch and with one blow the branch fell. Trixie backed away in time but her right her got flattened by the branch. Trixie tugged and tugged but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get in out. She tried to remove it with her paw, only cutting it. Trixie pulled once more and freed her ear. It flopped over her right eye as if there was nothing inside to hold it up._

"_Mummy" Trixie called out to her as soon as she entered the door. "Trixie what happened?" The gingery rabbit checked out her daughter's ear and paw. "Man *pant* in black robe *pant* I ran but my ear got squished by a branch" The mini rabbit explained. "Dads still out there" Soon after that, Ria bandaged up Trixie's Paw and waited until Bunnymund got back. "Dad!" Trixie ran into her dads arms in a tight hug. _

"_What happened?" Ria was relieved to see her husband back safe. "Pitch came, but he's gone now" Bunnymund told Ria. "*Sigh*, Thank goodness" Ria said in relief._

_(End of Dream)_

Over the next few weeks, Trixie had been slipping in and out of consciousness and often woke up tired and sore.

One morning, It was Tooths turn to go in and check on her, when Trixie woke up for good.

Tooth carefully brought her out of the ward and into the living room where the other guardians were.

Later that evening, Bunnymund and Trixie were spending some quality time together. Trixie heard a voice coming from inside Pitches lair. "Did you hear that voice" Trixie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, I did" Bunnymund said. Trixie quietly snuck down into the lair. "Trixie, what are you doing, you're gonna get yourself killed" Bunny went down after her.

The 2 hid well and listened to Pitch's conversation. "Where is the girl" Pitch demanded to know. "I don't know what you're talking about" The female Prisoner replied.

"Your daughter, Where is she?" Pitch repeated. "You'll never find her, she's already gone" The prisoner told him again. "Oh, I don't need to find her, She'll find you" Pitch walked away. Trixie peeked around the corner more to see who it was. "Mum?" Trixie raced out to her. "Trixie?" the prisoners head immediately shot up. Bunny quickly untied Ria. Trixie and Ria gratefully hugged each other.

Bunnymund heard Pitch coming back. "Come on, we better get goin' before we all become road kill" The 3 left the lair.

"I'm so glad you're safe" Trixie was hugged once again. Ria looked over her daughters shoulder recognised the Pooka standing there. "Hey, Bunny" She said.

On the brown belt that was tied around Ria's waist was a pocket. Trixie reached into that pocket and pulled out a photo frame. It read:

_Me, My Daughter Trixie and my husband, Bunnymund_

"Hey, If you mums husband, then you must be…." Trixie trailed off. "My Dad!" Trixie exclaimed.

Bunnymund smiled at that. 


	5. Gone Again

The family embraced each other in a hug. Until they all heard slow clapping from behind. "Well, isn't this beautiful" The voice said. Trixie and Ria turned to see Pitch, standing in the darkness. "What do you want Pitch?" Ria sneered at him.

Bunnymund felt his daughter back up against him and start feeling around for something. Until he heard Trixie say "Got 'em" He didn't think to look down. But he did, he noticed that Trixie had taken out his boomerangs and was now using them as weapons.

She threw one as if she'd done it before. It was aimed well before she started losing her target as they were outnumbered by fearlings.

This terrified her. She gave the boomerangs to her dad and ran. But she didn't turn and run, instead she ran straight forward. Ria pulled her daughter back. In her eyes, Trixie was so brave for an 8 year old. Ria herself walked forward. She went to punch Pitch but Pitch grabbed her wrist just in time and said "I've broken your arm once and I can do it again, Ria" Ria snatched her paw from his sandy grasp and said something that shocked them. "I am not 7 years old anymore Uncle Pitch" But before she knew it, Pitch lunged for Trixie who was behind her at the time.

Bunnymund didn't see any of this because he was too busy fighting off nightmares. What he heard though was the call of help from Trixie. "Daddy, help me!" She cried as she was dragged away from them.

Ria was doing her best to free her daughter, but as result, was caught as well.

After that everything went Pitch black. The last thing he heard was Trixie cry out for him. "Daddy!" was the only thing that echoed through his head. He was a guardian, But failed to protect his wife and Daughter.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Bunny!" Tooth collapsed at his side 30 minutes after the attack. The other guardians soon gathered around her as she rolled him over. A bloody cut traced his right eyebrow and he wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon.

"He needs urgent medication and fast" Bunnymund was loaded into the sleigh and was flown back to the pole for recovery.

_**Pitch's Lair**_

Trixie was once again separated from both of her parents. Her mother was sent into slavery while Trixie was thrown into the dungeon with all of the other children prisoners.

"Daddy" Trixie cried into her lap as she couldn't find any other word to escape her muzzle.

Trixie could only hope and pray that the guardians would come for her.

_**Back at the Pole**_

A few hours after they had worked and repaired Bunnymunds cut and checked for any other injuries, they'd left to try and figure out what happened.

Bunny's brilliant green eyes began to open. He had a splitting head ache and then it hit him. "The first thing he said was "Trixie".

He stumbled through the doors and was caught by Tooth just in time. "Where's Trixie" He asked desperately. They all looked at him as if he were nuts. "What do you mean Where's Trixie" Then it hit Tooth. "Oh-no, you're Telling us she was WITH YOU!" She couldn't believe it. "They were both with me" Bunnymund corrected. "Wait, who's both" The scene around them began to blur as they entered a memory.

_The sun was shining high. "Ria" A little version of Bunnymund entered their view. "Bunny" A young orange girl Pooka was in the other corner. The 2 ran and shoved each other playfully. _

_Ria and Bunny leapt over partials of ice. The piece that Ria had leapt off had just had its end snapped off by Ria's big feet. She landed face first into the water._

Bunnymund dreaded this Part

_The young rabbit turned just to see Ria's paws wave in the air and sink under. "Ria" He called in desperation. Bunnymund stuck his head underneath the water to see his best friend sinking, back facing the bottom, fur spread everywhere, and looking up at him with her bluey grey eyes. _

_You could easily make out the words that she was trying to say to him. "Help me, Bunnymund" She hummed as she held her breath. Bunnymund dived down after her._

_Now they are sitting by a camp fire, Bunnymund warming his paws while Ria is wrapped tightly in a fur jacket and is sneezing her head off. _

_Bunnymund feels for her and looks at the amulet that hangs around his neck. "Here" He put the amulet around Ria's neck. Surprisingly, She stopped sneezing. Ria chuckled and drew something on the cave wall near them. It was a picture of her and Bunnymund._

"_We're always gonna be best friends, huh?" She claimed. They smiled warmly at each other._

The Scene went back to the workshop. Tooth had tears welling up in her eyes. "You saved her" She remarked.

Over the next few days, Ria had already been rescued by the guardians but to their distraught; Pitch had told Ria that Trixie was gone.


End file.
